Lost Butterfly
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Ia hanya ingin mengirim surat milikku. Itu hanyalah tugas yang sangat sederhana kan?... Kupu-kupu milikku, gadisku, dan cintaku… telah pergi… untuk selamanya… [For NaruHina Tragedy Day #4]


**Disclaimer: NARUTO and All characters belongs To Masashi Kishimoto.**

**FanFiction for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4**

**xxxxxxx**

Hari itu hujan. Jalan raya terlihat basah, dengan angin dingin yang menampar tubuh kami berdua. Sinar lampu traffic light yang berkedip mampu menembus tetesan air yang semakin lebat. Kami memutuskan untuk berteduh di depan toko kecil di salah satu gang kecil. Pandanganku tertuju pada kotak surat berwarna hijau di seberang jalan. Berdiri tegak dan kokoh di sana.

Aku memakai jas hujan berwarna putih. Sesekali aku meremas kecil surat yang ada di kantong jasku. Surat untuk Iruka sensei, yang kini dia tinggal cukup jauh di kota seberang.

"Na-Naruto-kun… Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasukkan suratmu ke dalam mailbox itu?" tanya gadisku, Hyuuga Hinata, sembari tersenyum manis padaku. Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukan kepala sembari menunjukkan cengiran khas milikku, yang membuat senyum di wajah putihnya semakin lebar.

Aku menyerahkan surat itu dan ia mengambilnya. Ia kemudian membuka payungnya dan mengibaskannya dengan cepat, mungkin ia ingin membuang air hujan yang ada di sana, namun justru air hujan itu mengenai kepala dan rambut pirangku.

"Hei!" protesku tidak terima. Aku cemberut. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku yang kini sibuk mengibaskan rambutku yang basah. Namun ia malah tertawa melihat tingkahku.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun!" balasnya, namun ia masih cekikikan di tengah tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Ia lalu membantuku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil berwarna ungu-putih yang ia bawa.

"Konyol sekali," katanya, "Seharusnya kita membawa payung yang lebih besar jadi kita bisa berjalan bersama-sama untuk mengirim surat ini."

_Kenapa?_

Aku tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Satu kata saja darinya cukup untuk mengulas senyum di wajahku. Ia selalu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman, bahkan di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini.

Sama seperti saat ini.

Setelah selesai membantuku mengeringkan rambut, ia kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat payung yang sudah ada di tangannya ke atas kepala. Bersiap-siap untuk menyeberang jalan. Namun sebelum itu, ia membalikkan badannya dan menoleh padaku dengan senyuman yang seperti… Entahlah… Aku tidak mampu menjelaskannya.

"Umm… Setelah ini… Maukah kau mampir sebentar ke apartemenku? A-Ada yang ingin… kusampaikan padamu…"

Hei, ia sangat menggemaskan dengan tingkah gugupnya seperti itu. Dan apa tadi katanya? Ada yang ingin ia sampaikan? Entah suatu kebetulan atau apa, tapi aku juga ingin membicarakan satu hal yang serius padanya setelah ini. Aku tersenyum simpul. Semoga saja ini pertanda baik untukku. Semoga saja… Semuanya akan berakhir sesuai keinginanku…

"Tentu saja. Kebetulan aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu setelah ini."

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang. Aku melihatnya berhenti untuk melihat sekelilingnya, menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak adanya kendaraan yang melintas. Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin, seperti ombak yang bergelung di lautan.

Aku melihatnya…

Diiringi suara dengung gas yang memekikkan telinga dan pengereman ban mendadak yang sangat menusuk… Aku melihatnya… Aku melihat tubuh mungil Hinata terlempar dan terhempas begitu saja di aspal jalan raya. Menyisakan warna merah darah di seluruh tubuhnya…

Aku melihatnya… Aku melihat hidup Hinata yang dengan lembut berayun ke udara, mengambang, dan menjelma bagai kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di udara, sebelum menghilang… ditelan derasnya hujan.

Hei, ini semua bercanda kan? Ia hanya menyeberang jalan untuk mengirim surat milikku. Mana mungkin hal itu bisa berakibat seperti ini? Itu hanyalah tugas yang sangat sederhana kan? Tapi kenapa… kenapa… kenapa itu meninggalkan penyesalan seumur hidup untukku, karena membiarkannya pergi seorang diri?

_Senyumannya…_

_Tawanya…_

_Keberadaannya…_

_Terlihat semakin nyata di mataku saat ini…_

Aku tidak bergerak. Sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak untuk sesaat. Aku hanya mampu merasakan padangan mataku yang semakin buram dan air mata yang turun di kedua pipiku. Gelap. Duniaku menjadi gelap. Seluruh tubuhku lemas seketika, bahkan kedua kakiku seakan tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhku.

Siapapun, tolong katakan padaku ini semua hanya mimpi!

Mobil-mobil di jalan telah berhenti. Teriakan-teriakan dari kerumunan orang di lokasi kejadian menyadarkanku dan menguatkan kakiku untuk melangkah menuju tempat gadisku, kupu-kupu milikku. Ya, gadisku. Tidak akan seorang pun yang tahu bahwa gadis yang terbaring di sana adalah kupu-kupu milikku. Ia ada di sana, hanya lima meter dari tempatku kini. Ia terlihat begitu dekat.

Ia begitu dekat, namun begitu jauh.

Hujan yang semakin lebat mengaburkan pandanganku. Kepalaku terasa kosong. Yang kutahu, aku hanya ingin pergi ke sana, ke tempat Hinata, gadisku terbaring.

Menyedihkan.

Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengalami semua ini?

Baru saja kami berpegangan tangan. Baru saja ia tersenyum padaku. Aku bahkan masih bisa melihat Hinata yang memakai jas hujan putih yang terlihat cocok untuknya, sambil memegang payung, dan akan menyeberang. Ia akan membantuku mengirim surat itu kepada Iruka sensei, dan aku di sini, berlindung dari hujan dan menunggunya. Setelah itu kami akan pulang ke apartemennya, bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Lalu kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?

Taukah kamu Hinata? Taukah kamu apa isi dari surat yang hendak kau kirim itu, sayang? Bangunlah, kau pasti penasaran kan? Aku juga belum memberitahu apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu kan? Karena itu bangun dan bukalah matamu, agar aku bisa memberitahumu, sayang…

Tapi aku sadar…

Itu tidak mungkin…

Karena ia telah pergi…

_**Iruka sensei, aku akan melamar Hinata dalam waktu dekat ini. Doakan aku yah, sensei. Semoga Hinata mau menerimaku…**_

Kupu-kupu milikku, gadisku, dan cintaku… telah pergi… untuk selamanya…

XxXxXxXxX

**FIN**


End file.
